An Accidental Boyfriend
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Runo thought she loved Dan. and when she finds out Shun likes her, she rejects him. But an accident may lead her to feel a bit different.


**  
**Runo sat at her computer. She was checking her email when she saw she got a new email from a person called "MountainRider." She clicked on it and it read:

"Hey. You know, I think you are a great brawler. Don't doubt yourself. And always believe any thing is possible because i've had the impossible happen to me.

-MR"

"Hm, MountainRider? I wonder who that is. Let's see. I think I'll email him back. Or her." Runo said. Then she typed up a message.

"MountainRider, who are you? I don't even know you. But I guess you know me to know I lost to Masquerade today. Good thing I didn't have Tigrerra though. She was left at home thankfully. And, um, thanks for the encouragement. So, uh, could you tell me who you are?

-HaosMistress"

She sent the message and waited for the person to receive it. Five minutes later, she got a new message from MountainRider.

"Sorry but I can't tell you who I am. You'd freak. You're welcome for the encouragement and hope you are better in your later battles.

-MR"

"Gr.... why not?!" Runo exclaimed. She started typing furiously.

"Why can't I know! Now I'm freaking because you aren't telling me! Tell me now! Come on! Don't be so mean! Just, please at least give me a hint.

-HM"

Runo pressed send and waited for a reply. She thought about the possiblities. She was almost sure it was Dan. And she decided to tell him later she knew who he was. It took awhile for the new mesage to come but it came. She opened it and it read,

"Ha, you're funny. And cute when you get all mad. Don't worry I'm no stalker but I've seen you mad before. But I guess you dserve a hint for who I am. I mean, you did calm down. I can tell from the tone of your letter. So here's the hint as promised, You don't know my feelings for you and I'm who'd you least expect. But I am one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers so I should be easy to find. Have fun trying to figure me out. And when you think you know, go to the park at noon tomorrow or not at all.

-MR"

Runo sighed. The clues exactly fit Dan. It seemed like she didn't like him and he was exactly who no one would expect she liked. Not even Shun could figure that out. But she decided to email him back again.

"Hey MountainRider. I know who you are and you're wrong. I do expect who you are. I know who you are. So see you at noon tomorrow.

-HM"

Runo knew Dan would be caught by surprise and was glad to go out with him. She couldn't wait to go and meet him tomorrow. But then, a new email showed up.

"So you think you know who I am huh? Well I am sorry if I disappoint you if you're wrong but you never know with you. Ha ha, well see you tomorrow.

-MR"

Runo laughed. He thinks I don't know who he is?! Dan is such an amateur! Runo thought. She sat back and decided to let Dan rest his brain for a little. She thought about what would happen the next day. She decided to let her hair down and wear an outfit no one would expect her to wear tomorrow. So she went to sleep thinking about the next day. And she didn't notice a shadow standing outside her door looking at her.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I love you." he said. Then he was gone. And he decided to surprise Runo as well tomorrow.

Runo woke up the next day pretty couldn't wait to go outside and meet whoever had sent her the emails. She let her hair fall down and brushed it out. She put a midnight blue long sleeved shirt on with a silver skirt. She knew Dan would be amazed. She walked out of the house at 11:55am and went to the park. She saw someone was in the shade of the trees and Runo went over to them. She stopped at the edge of the trees and waited for Dan to come out. But instead, Shun imerged from the trees and looked at her with a mirk on his face.

"Wait, Shun?!" Runo exclaimed.

"Yes. You look beautiful today Runo." Shun said, " And you thought you knew who it was?" Runo was shocked. Shun loved her!?

"I thought I did! But I thought it was Dan! I love him!" Runo exclaimed. Shun stared at her for a second and Runo swore she saw hurt in his brown eyes. But only slightly. She stared back at him and then he started smiling again.

"Well, seems you should get back to Dan if you really feel like that Runo." he said. then he hopped away into the trees. Runo stared after him and felt really bad. She knew she hurt Shun's feelings but she couldn't help what she felt. she headed back to her restaurant. She changed into normal clothes and went to her restaurant. She started to get the restaurant ready for customers when her friends Dan, Marucho, Julie, and Shun came in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Runo said cheerfully. she tried to avoid Shun but that was extremely difficult that day. She served them some food and she spilt the drinks on Shun. So she had to clean it up and help Shun get the water off his shirt. Then, she slipped in the water that spilled and Shun caught her before she fell. And, she ended up having to sit next to him since he was on the end of the seat. Runo didn't get how she couldn't seem to get away from Shun that day. Yet, somehow, she felt she was enjoying she had his company. But then she shook the feeling off and pretended she didn't have anything on her mind. And Shun, well, the way Shun was acting, the earlier incident might have never happened.

"So Runo. How are you?" Shun asked casually.

"Fine. What does it matter to you?" Runo said. She didn't want to show her weird feelings around Shun.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to be polite since you seem out of it." Shun said.

"I seem out of it?! Like how?! I'm not doing my job right?!" Runo exclaimed.

"Nothing of the sort. Just saying you keep tripping and things so I thought something might have happened." Shun replied. Runo saw his eyes narrow at her for a second.

"Well I'm going to go and get something from the back. See you later." Runo said curtly. She walked to the back. She sat on the counter by the sink and then saw someone enter too. She realized it was Shun and turned away.

"Uh Runo?" he asked. Runo noticed that now that they were alone, Shun didn't sound so calm like he did.

"What?" she asked. Shun just looked at her and then tried to say something but then didn't.

"Shun, are you okay?" Runo asked, all of a sudden worried about Shun.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Shun said. "Dan's outside with no one to sit next to besides Julie. I know you like him so go." Runo seemed a little confused.

"Oh uh, no thanks. I'm just going to stay back here." she replied. Shun seemed a little surprised.

"Why? I'm staying back here because I don;t want to be around any of them right now. And I know you don't like me. " shun said.

"Well, Shun, it's not that I don;t like you, but," Runo then seemed to go into thought. Wait, did she like Shun? She had thought she loved Dan this morning but after what happened, did her feelings change? She relized she had been acting up around him lately and- Her thoughts were cut off with the relization that Shun was kissing her. She saw Dan had barged into the back room and knocked Shun toward Runo. Shun kind of got knocked into Runo and had kissed her by acident. But Dan thought They'd been kissing on purpose and started to steam up.

"Whay the heck are you doing?!" he shouted. Shun had back away from Runo slightly blushing and then turned toward Dan calmly after a few seconds and said,

"You knocked me into Runo Dan. Sorry." Dan looked really mad now.

"Don't make excuses! Besides, I saw Runo kiss you back so you must be lying!" Dan exclaimed. Runo's face turned red. She'd been kissing Shun back?! What the-

"So? It's not like you love her or anythig do you?" Shun asked.

"No. Fine! Go and date or whatever! See what I care! I'm leaving!" Dan shouted. then he left the room. Runo and Shun just stood there ackwardly.

"So, um," runo said.

"Yeah....." Shun replied. They just stood there for a couple minutes until Julie ran into the back.

"You two are secretly dating?! And you didn't bother to tell me?!" she exclaimed.

"Who told you that? Dan?" Shun asked. He resumed his calm tone.

"Yes! So that's why you followed Runo in here and why Runo keeps falling all over you! I am going to tell the whole world about you two!" Julie exclaimed. Shun and Runo just stared dumbly at her as she ran out to tell everyone.

"Well. This day could have gone much better....." Runo said.


End file.
